The present invention relates to a tableware grip structure with comfortable touch feeling, and more particularly to a tableware grip structure in which the grip is formed with multiple arch bulge sections and multiple recessed sections which are interlaced with each other. A fitting body is fixedly correspondingly fitted on the recessed sections of the grip, whereby the outer circumferences of the bulge sections and the fitting body together form a waved face for a user""s hand to more snugly hold and more conveniently turn the grip and achieve a more comfortable touch feeling. The grip structure is applicable to various kinds of tableware or the like.
Numerous tableware grips have been proposed, for example, a flat tableware grip made of relatively heavy metallic material such as aluminum-zinc alloy or stainless steel. A substantially U-shaped bracket extends from or is fixed at one end of the tableware grip such as a spoon or a fork. In use of such tableware, the bracket serving as a supporting point enables the tableware to stably rest on a table face in an elevated state without touching the table face so as to ensure hygiene. However, the hard and flat tableware grip can be hardly snugly gripped by a user""s hand, especially by a handicapped person who can hardly turns the grip. Therefore, a user cannot conveniently to use such tableware. Moreover, the grip is too hard for a user to comfortably hold.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a tableware grip structure with comfortable touching feeling. The grip is formed with multiple arch bulge sections and multiple recessed sections which are interlaced with each other. A fitting body is fixedly correspondingly fitted on the recessed sections of the grip, whereby the outer circumferences of the bulge sections and the fitting body together form a waved face for a user""s hand to more snugly hold and more easily turn the grip.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the provide the above tableware grip structure in which the fitting body is made of soft material so as to achieve a more comfortable touch feeling for a user""s hand.
According to the above objects, the tableware grip structure of the present invention includes a grip and a fitting body. A front end of the grip is disposed with a fitting section formed with a fitting slot at front end for fitting with a tableware. The grip is formed with multiple arch bulge sections and multiple recessed sections which are interlaced with each other. Each recessed section has at least one through hole. The fitting section is fixedly correspondingly fitted on the recessed sections of the grip. The outer circumferences of the bulge sections and the fitting body together form a waved face for a user""s hand to more snugly hold and more conveniently turn the grip. In addition, the fitting body is made of soft material so that a more comfortable touch feeling is achieved for a user""s hand when holding the grip.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: